cubenrockschannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Dream Island
Battle for Dream Island is a show programmed by CubenRocks Channel. It has four seasons. History *On the finale, Firey won the dream island, Leafy came in 2nd, and Bubble came in 3rd. and Leafy doesn't come to dream island, but Leafy gets her revenge. *On Reveal Novum, There is a debut ceremony, David joins the game but everyone doesn't. *On "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", There is a second april fools episode where they using puppets. *This show has 25 episodes. *David is the only contestant that he joins the game. *One of the contestant has zero votes, and It's Pencil. *Rescission is the named because Pencil is winning and losing of staring contest in Reveal Novum. Episodes Season One #Take the Plunge: Part 1 & Part 2 #Barriers and Pitfalls #Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? #Sweet Tooth #Bridge Crossing #Power Of Three #Puzzling Mysteries #Cycle of Life #Insectophobe's Nightmare #Crybaby! #Lofty #A Leg Up in the Race #Don't Lose Your Marbles #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None #Vomitaco #Bowling, Now with Explosions! #The Reveal #Reveal Novum #Rescission #Gardening Hero #The Glistening #Don't Pierce The Flesh #Hurtful! #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 #Return of the Hang Glider Season Two #Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know #Get Digging #Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 #Zeeky Boogy Doog #Get in The Van #BFDIA 5B: The Videogame #No More Snow! #It's a Monster! #The Long Lost Yoyle CityThe Yoyle City makes the first apperance and abandoned by Objects. Season Three #Welcome Back Season Four #Getting Teardrop to Talk #Lick Your Way to Freedom #Why Would You Do This On A Swingset #Today's Very Special Episode #Fortunate Ben #Four Goes Too Far #The Liar Ball You Don't Want #Questions Answered #This Episode Is About Basketball #Enter the ExitThe eternal algebra class with four makes the first apperance #Get to the Top in 500 Steps #What Do You Think of Roleplay?Four's question on X in iance's entry. Seasons ImageSize = width:300 height:600 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:2010 till:2017 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2010 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2010 Colors = id:black value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,3) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Shows anchor:till color:green width:17 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line, white) shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end at:2010 text:"Battle for Dream Island" at:2012 text:"Battle for Dream Island Again" at:2016 text:"IDFB" at:2017 text:"Battle for B.F.D.I" Battle for Dream Island In the first season of BFDI, 20 contestants, one winner, 25 challenges. Pencil never got a vote but she got a vote in The Reveal. Firey is the winner in bfdi. 19 contestants join but Leafy. Leafy steals Dream Island from Firey. David debut in Reveal Novum. Battle for Dream Island Again In the second season of BFDI, 20 contestants but Eraser, Pen, Snowball, David, Blocky, Woody, Flower, Bubble could join. Only nine episodes in this season. There where no Announcer Speaker. They went to space for Battle for Space Palace challenging for Space Palace, a BFDI Camp by Ni Hao Guylan. IDFB All of the recommended characters are redesigned, and the comebacks in season 1 joins. It's Deep Fried Breaths Battle for B.F.D.I Everyone joins this season. Four and X will be the hosts. References Popular Culture *On the end of Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, it parodies the 2015 TheCuben2006 Channel without the logo and It's said "See you on the finale! ~Cary and Michael". Taking about poking you own network! Gallery TheCuben2006 Channel (Finale).jpg|End of Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Parodies TheCuben2006 Channel. Category:Shows